Empty words
by Captain Kuchiki
Summary: when byakuya left takeing his son with him how will Abby feel read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Empty words part one **

**(please note that this is a follow on from love and pride) **

Byakuya left for wakamondo takeing with him his son Jhiro. As the gates leading to darkness closed, all traces of both byakuya and Jhiro was gone. Then a hell butterfly came landing on my finger, 'Captain kuchiki lieutenant abirai and 4th seat zoe please report to squad one' and with that the butter flu off.  
" Lets go renji and zoe we better go see what is needed" I said to the other two. As we flash steped to the head captains office Renji spotted someone comming towads us but chose to ignore it because of the urgentsy of the message.  
As we arrive we were welcomed in and with the head captain was people I did not know " who are these people?" I asked "I am getting to it right now Chad, Orihime, Ichigo and of corse Uryū as you know Renji already but this is Zoe and of course the new captain of squad 6 Abby" the old man said as he introduced us.  
"what happened to Byakuya?" asked Ichigo, " So you are Ichigo I have hered a few things about you but since you are un awere i will tell you, Byakuya was my husband and he died almost a year ago so I was made captain and since there was no one else in the family I was made the head of the Kuchiki family, I also have two sons" I ancered  
" what Byakuya is dead" O rihime said, " so what was it that you called us for?" I ask, " thise people have come to aid us might they rest at your mansion lady kuchiki?" asked the old man.  
I nodded and they followed us out, I show them where they will be sleeping, I went into my room and changed into something more comfortable, as i was about to leave the room the baby started to cry.  
Lifting him out of his cot i carried him down into the living room " this is my youngest son" I said to the others " hes soo cute" Orihime said in a high voice " can i hold him please?" she asked.  
" fine just dont drop him" I reply gently passing him to Oriheme. " he is so tiny and light" Se said while smileing. "He is sweet and he sort of looks like byakuya in some ways" Ichigo states as he gently puts his finger in the babys hand.  
"his name is Jhiro, Byakuya wanted him to be called that" I replyed. Uryu just looked at the little child thinking since when would someone like Byakuya want children he is to self impotant.  
As the evning progresses lights are seen flicering in the sky " the northen lights what are they doing in the sky?"asked Chad. " northen lights what are they?" asked Renji.  
"they are what you wolud call an un natural phenominon its only serpost to be in the north pole so if it is here something wrong is bound to happen" chad ancered. " how do you know these things" Renji asked.  
"I read" replyed chad, then during the night it begins to snow heavly by the morning the grownd was white once everyone woke up and walked out of our homes " eeee snow yay lets throw snowballs" Orihime said picking up a snow ball and throwing it in Ichigo's face. Zoe picks up some snow and splats it on Renji's head.  
"Think fast" Ichigo shouts as he throws a snowball at Renji but he dodges and it and it smacks me in the face. " Oh sorry captain" Ichigo says. " You are going to regret that" I say as i pic up a huge amout of snow and lobs it but it hits Hitsaguya on the head. " SNOWBALL FIGHT" shouts Hitsaguya as he throws one back.  
Everyone joined in by the end of the day everyone was covered in snow. The next day that was most weird was that all the snow had vanished. The only thing that was unusual was that on the ground was a footprint, who did it belong to.  
Some people from the reserch lab came over to take samples to study. They bowed and went of to begin on doing tests. Back at the mansion Ichigo and his friends were thinking when a small black cat came in "I see you are all here when i hered of Byakuya's tragic death i had to come also i over hered that Byakuya had a wife and 2 son's" The cat said.  
"Yoruichi how are you and heres the wife of byakuya her name is abby and now she is the head of the kuchiki family also she is the new captain of squad 6" Ichigo said pointing to abby. Yoruichi walked over to where she was standing and jumped up onto the shelf to get a better look.  
"so this is one of the son's am i correct" he asked looking at the infant wraped in abbys arms. I nod "yes this is the youngest i named him after his father" I reply. Yoruichi thought in his mind were could the other child be and how did Abby become a captain with out takeing the exam.  
Hours later and the footprint belonged to a different espada that was unknown and the energy tht was on the screen showed that is was dangerous and that everyone should be prepaired for the worse posable things that could happen.


	2. Empty words part 2

**Empty Words part 2  
**But elswere in wakamondo Byakuya prepares to train his son for battle once he gets older.  
7 years passed and now Jhiro is now just over 7 years of age and is ready to train Byakuya gives jhiro a sword that was made for him with the ability to drain away the opponants spirit energy, and give it to its user.  
"Now my son time for you to lern to fight putting evrything on the line and to fight with one thing on your mind no mersey or without any hessitation" Byakuya tells his son,  
As the weeks pass Jhiro now is able to master the full power of his sword now all he needs to do is to be able to use the energy he obsorbed into a large and powerful beam that can distroy anything in its path.  
"Now you must kill all these hollows before you" Byakuya said as he showed a large number of hollows. Jhiro nodded as he cuts down one of the hollows stealing all its spiritral energy.  
Then kneeling on one knee putting the sword by his side begining to power up his most powerful and dangrous attack his darkest power ray.  
" Dissapear into darkness" Jhiro shouted out realeasing his beam distroying all the hollows, then after his first beam of power the sword marks the boy with the mark of the devil a simble of a killer.  
several years passed since jhiro's training started and now he is now18 and is ready for the big battle that he has been training for. "now then my son you have been training with me for several years it is time to show the results of your training" Byakuya said to his son.  
"will you keep your word on letting me see my mother once we have done with this battle?" asked jhiro to his father. Byakuya nodded " yes i will take you to her" Byakuya replied.  
Then the day came for Jhiro to do what will make him more powerful so byakuya goes off to get the final test and comes back with not other than Sukura abari the daughter of renji and zoe. "now my son time for you to peove that you are as cold as they come you must cut of her arm" Byakuya commands.  
" Also remember no hesitation" he also added. Knowing that there was no way that he wanted to disobay his fathers command then Jhiro slashes Sakuras arm and cut it clean off.  
As his father walked of jhiro put his sword away and quikly acts to stop the bleeding by wrapping it with a long peice of cloth. tyeing up a tight knot then he tells her to get out of here and back to her mother and father to warn them of this.  
He opens the doors to the sol society and lets her go he then closes it and creates a pile of ashes. Then his father returned to see that the girl was gone only a pile of ashes was there. "so you decided to kill her you realy are without mercey just how you should be in the war that will happen soon" Byakuya said in a prowd voice.  
after a few weeks everyone in wakamondo was preparing for battle making sharper wepons and eating any sols that they could find also eating other weeker hollows makeing themself stronger.  
Even byakuya took to consuming the sols of others makeing him more evil and dangerous, " tomorrow is the big war on the Seireitei and I will be the one to kill the head captain and once he is dead we will take over" Byakuya yells out to everyone.  
Everyone cheers out and a huge feast began but only one did not attend where was byakuya's son, so he set of to find him only to see him on a hill. Byakuya walked up and sat by Jhiro.  
"tomorrow we will take over the seiritei and once we have succeded in that i will be the new head captain and you my son will be the next one how does that sound and then i will take you to your mother" Byakuya told his son.  
Then during the evning everyone was asleep makeing sure that they were in top form for the battle that would start at sun rise. Ther aim was total domination over the seiritei and to do that everyone must be ready.  
The first rays of dawn arose from the darkness of night causeing the white ground to glow and warm up. Then as the light went onto the small chrystal on the top of the beacon it shon into Byakuya and his son's room waiking them up.  
" Todays the day that we will take over the entier seiritei now to wake everyone up so they have time to eat and get ready" Byakuya said to his son. Then as he got to the window putting on his espada clothes then he yelled out.  
"All right everyone time to wake up and get yourselves ready for today is the day we take over and become the new rulers of the seiritei time for you all to eat and be ready to move out."

Everyone cheered and began to eat anything and get into proper clothing. When everyone was ready Byakuya oppened the gates to the sol society while everyone that was there was still asleep. Then the alarm went off `INTRUDERS IN THE SEIRITEI!`.  
"And now we begin" Byakuya said with an evil smile.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Empty words part 3 final **

Then the head captain called an emergancy meeting. Every captain went to the head office to here what had to be said and once they did that was it everyone was on guard.  
" lets have fun in this" captain kempachi said with his usual grin on his face with a slight with that everyone parted to find and distroy the intruders. " All right you intruders show your selves" said captain Hitsaguya.

"Now lets try to make this last" said kenpachi enjoying himself. Walking around showing his tough side. "Will you make it easy for your self or make things more difficult" stated captain Unohana.  
" Ok now if you come out i will make this quick an painless" said captain Komamura. With his sword out ready for any sneek attacks. "Come on out before i make you come out" shouted captainUkitake. Ethen though with one arm it will make fighting hard.  
"Lets all sit down for a drink shall we" said Kyōraku getting out some sausers and his bottle of sake from his shash. " If you come out i will be gentle on experiments and i wont kill you" said captain Kurotsuchi.

Then without warning the attakers jumped out and went into combat blood splattered everywere but no one wanted to give up. Kempachi was enjoying himself so much that he was laughing as he slashed at his opponant.

"Now this is fun don't you think so although i had more fun with ichigo but still any good fight is one i love the most. Lets make this the most fun filled fight and dont you die before we finnish or else i am not going to be happy" Kenpachi said in his happy face.  
Also ichigo and his friends were up to there knees in hollows slashing with swords, fiering arrows, shooting out beams and putting up shilds and healing. The numbers continued to increse then I appered to help them out.

"Ichigo and you three are you ok?" I asked. Joining in on the fight this time the numbers went down and stayed down " only a few left will you be able to take cair of the rest i am needed elswere so i will leve the rest to you" I added.  
Then I went off to find the leader of the attackers only to find an explotion happning at the head office. " HEAD CAPTAIN" I shouted and hurried off in the direction of the explotion Renji, Zoe and Rukia joined me to save and assist the head captain.

When we got there the head captain was fighting someone with a mask of a birds beak with armor and flower like wings. Their swords clashed sending blood everywere and parts of clothes were ripping.  
we were about to help when the head captain stoped us he wanted to fight alone. The head captain drew his sword out and intence flames engolfed both of them in a ring, then the beak oppened to start powering up a cero as he released it the head captain managed to step out of the way in time.

Then the masked man drew his sword and thats when the head captain knew who it was, the old mans eyes opened in seprize how could one of his court guard become an ennimy and not to mention an espada, he thought to himself.  
"Well since you know who i am now it makes killing you more entataining" Byakuya said as he relesed his sword, after hours of intence sword clashes and hado spells they both had deep wounds. Only one remained standing with blood dripping from his blade and hands.  
Byakuya was the victor but only just, turning to where we were standing he walked over to us "now that i have taken over as head captain things will change, but note this Abby you will always be my wife no mater what form I am in and you will stay as the captain of squad 6 how ever you must never be too friendly with those who are not in the squad" byakuya said.

"Also renji you must show more respect to me now and obay every thing i say and you must also do as your captain tells you no ifs or buts do you understand and if you dont obay I will kill you" he told renji.  
Renji just noded, "and you rukia I am not your brother and you should not treat me like one I am the head captain so you will address me as head captain and you zoe friend of abby never show any disrespect and learn to know where your loyaltys lie" he added.  
"All of you leave but you abby you stay" Byakuya commanded and with that they all went. "Where is Jhiro you said you would bring him back once you have trained him so were is he?" I asked.

Byakuya looked into my eyes and his eyes suddenly looked cold he walked right up to me put his hands on my sholders and wispered in my ears " I lied I was never going to return him he will live forever in wakamondo becides he cut down Renjis daughter."  
I slaped him on the cheeks "I should have known that all you said were just empty words I can never trust you again I am sorry but I have to do this" I said to him as i casted a hado spell that was fobiden to use sealing byakuya forever.

THE END...**  
**


End file.
